Untamed Flower
by Swedish Princess
Summary: Draco sees Pansy in a new light, but somthing is wrong with her. shes an untamed flower whos hurting inside. Can Draco Prove his love for her befo it's too late or will she spiral down into a dangoruose path .
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Draco sees Pansy in a new light but somthings not right , shes wild and unloved can draco show her love befor its too late?

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K.Rowlling and i do not own any of the pepole in this story. Will earn its rateing later for language and sexual sittuations!

"Gryffindor Wins" yelled Madame Hooch, all the Gryffindor's and roughly the rest of Hogwarts excluding the Slytherins cheered and yelled. . The Slytherins had lost yet another Quidditch match to the blessed Lions.Draco cursed as he touched down and stared at his bleeding arm, Potter had some how used his broom to cut Draco arm and it was that fact that had prevented Draco from getting the Snitch. Draco threw his broom and yelled at Crabbe to take it and put it up for him as he sat down on a bench. The warm Winter sun shined in his eyes so he looked down at his arm again now covered in blood," you need help with that?" came a soft voice, Draco looked up but due to the sun he couldn't see who it was but she bent down and he looked at her in the eyes." No I'm fine" he said sharply. Pansy stood up and shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away," Suit yourself" she said turning her back to him. Draco hesitated but shoved his pride aside," wait maybe I could use some help" he said standing up. She walked back to him and looked surprised," what's this The all Powerful independent Draco Malfoy asking for help from a mere simpering pug faced girl?" she said walking back to him and he met her half way," you know that was like third year, and you are hardly pug faced anymore and you've dropped your simpering act" he said walking with her to the hospital wing." your right I have , how should put it ,Blossomed, and as for my attitude well some melt hearts I just freeze them" she said jokingly and holding the door for him. Draco laughed. They walked to the hospital wing and Pansy decided to wait for him so she sat in the chair next to him. Draco couldn't stop looking at her for some reason, they had always been friends, well sort of not the best of friends but friends. And this year Pansy had well, really blossomed . True she wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world but what Slytherine really was and to a Slytherin male she was beautiful. she had grown taller and developed a nice figure, no scratch that an amazeing Figure. Her hair was now fell to the middle of her upper arm and was that tousled sexy waves that the witches in his PlayWizard always had. but she was so much more appeling than those women in his magazines,she was real. why hadn't he noticed this about her , noticed her full lips that were always the shade of ripe strawberrys or her eyes the haunting shade of Slytherin green." What are you looking at" pansy said , Draco shook his head ,"nothing oh looks like my arms better I better go hit the showers and get cleaned up thanks" he said smiling. Pansy stood up and looked him in the eyes and smirked," ok well I'm free later , you know just FYI" she turned and walked twords the doors and left with out another word. Later Draco saw Pansy walking down the hall that lead twords the library so he ran to catch up with her," Pansy wait" he called out. Pansy stoped and turned seeing a very out of breath Draco," yes?" she asked coolly, Draco recoverd quickly," hey you want to go for a walk with me outside befor dinner" he asked smoothly and completely concealing his nerveousness. Pansy grinned and grabbed his hand," I've got a better Idea , go change out of you school robes and meet me in The prefects bathroom with your invisibility cloak" pansy said and then ran off twords the Prefects bathroom to wait. It didn't take long for Draco to change and get back to the Prefects Bathroom to find Pansy. who was now wearing a sleek black dress and matching robe with fur coller." Ok lets go theres still time to go to hogsmede and look like were just late starters" she said takeing his hand and walking twords a secret door used byt eh prefects to get outside. They Passed potter and his friends and Draco had skillfully cursed potters trousers to rip as he bent down to pick up his Glasses. When they reached Hogsmede Draco turned to pansy to ask," Where are we going?" pansy pointed to The Potion Lounge, a UpScale Restraunt that had just opened." Just Play along"she said linking her arm with his and they walked twords the Restraunt. The stood out front and a Host came out waiting for them to give orders ." Oh Darling whouldn't it just be wonderful to eat here, this whould be the perfect place for our first meal as Husband and Wife" she said just loud enough the Host could hear . Draco smirked at what Pansy was doing." Yes Dear it whould but you know we can't afford it if we are going to have someplace to spend our honeymoon at." he said playing the part well. The host's face softend and clapped his hands," Oh Dear Coupel come you shall have Dinner on us , such a beautiful coupel come the best seat in the house will only due" He said leading them through a maze of The finest wizarding Wines and other bubbly liquids incased in fine glass bottles, and through tables with fine linens where elegant people sat and wisperd there conversations." Here you two shall sit here, now order what ever it may be you fancy and we will bring you the finest wine we have. such a lovely Coupel I can tell your marriage will last" the host said befor leaving and snapping his fingers at a waiter who seemed to be chatting up a young pretty witch who was there with friends." I can't belive we got away with that ." Draco said when they had snuck back into the castel .Pansy Leaned aginst the stone wall and stared out the window out into the sky and Draco came to stand infront of her ,"Well I guess this is good night , I've got something that needs to be taken care of" Draco said takeing a step twords her and pansy turned her face to look at him and smiled,"ok "she said softlydraco steped closer till they were nose to nose then he gave in and pressed his lips to her closeing his eyes and giving in to the feeling of her soft full lips and coaxing them so he could deepn the kiss by adding his tongue . After few minuetes of intense snoging the finally broke away and made plans to meet each other the next day and spend the day together. Draco went off to meet up with Crabbe and Goyel who had been monitering Potter and Wesley who seemed to be upto something and Draco was going to figure it out.


	2. 2

The next morning Draco and his cronies walked into the Great hall, Draco of course strutted like he owned the place. He sat down at the Slytherin table and joined a conversation about brooms.Pansy enterd the hall and instantly spotted him, she walked behind him and leaned down to wisper in his ear,"meet me on the edge of the forbidden forest after classes" she said so only he could hear and and quickly kissed his cheek and lightly sucked on his earlobe befor walking away not waiting for him to say anything. Draco turned to watch her leave and didn't even notice Zambini talking to him," Hey mate hello? you there" Zambini said waveing his arms in Dracos face. That quickly brought him back and he turned so sharply he knoced Crabbe off the bench," Bloody hell Crabbe you cant even sit on a bench? maybe you should sit somewhere else till you learn how to sit properly" Draco snaped at him motioning for him to move , The Slytherins were laughing at crabbe as he picked himself of the floor." So Draco you and Pansy , you're a thing or what?" Zambini said chugging some pumpkin juice. Draco rolled his eyes," your presence bores me Zambini so if you don't mind I think I'll head to class" Draco said standing up and snapping his fingers at Goyel who quickly stood and followed. Zambini sat there stunned that Draco whould say that to him but was quickly distracted by Tatiana, The Swedish exchange student who was in Slytherin," so Tatiana,I was thinking maybe you know I could help you with your classes some time you know in private" Zambini said strokeing her blonde hair as she giggled. Draco walked down to the dungons for potion s complaining to Goyel about the idiots that he had to put up with . They took there seats and the other students were fileing in soon after." Now what are the properties for the eternal sleep potion,nicknamed the sleeping beauty due to its beautiful aroma and link to popular muggel fairy tale" Snape asked paceing his classroom and shooting dangouros looks at the Gryffindores, no one raised there hands except for Hermione who was positively bursting with excitement." Oh bloody merlin just let her awnswer , and plese let it be soon befor she pisses in her knickers, frankly I don't fancy being here when that happens" Draco said leaning back in his chair and all of the Slytherins laughed and patted him on the back.," That will be enough Mr.Malfoy" Snape said. Snape walked to the front and pulled down a chart and turned back around," And five points from Gryffindore for not being prepared" Snape said and continued with class. Hermione sunk back in her chair and turned to look at Malfoy with hate. Each class went by as they always did, excruciently slow, Draco looked down to his watch and saw it was flashing in green letters," Almost lunch time, but not close till the end of classes huh?" Draco scoweled at his watch, why is it always kne what he was thinking and ommented on it too. He finished writing down that days transfiguration home work . He put his quill and parchment away and looked around to find Pansy, she wasn't there, , in fact he hadn't rememberd seeing her at all after the little interlude during breakfest." you are dismissed" prof. Mcgonnagal announced and the Slytherin students as always made a dash for the door as the gryffindores slowly packed up there things.Draco left the class room and headed to the great hall for Lunch where he saw Pansy sitting there waiting for him ,"Hello Stranger" she said with a smirk and patted the seat next to hers, Draco leaned hin and kissed her on the cheek and sat down," where have you been you've missed all of this mornings classes!"Draco said grabbing a glass of water and some food. Pansy lifted her glass to her full cherry stained lips and smirked," I was in bed, and takeing a rather long and relaxing bath , maybe next time you can join me" she said and laughed lightly befor kissing him on the cheek. Draco skillfully played it cool as he took in what she was saying and couldn't help but grin," Prehaps I will but sometime when we don't have NEWTS to study for, you better be careful Pansy or youll find yourself striped of your prefect badge" he said and took a bite of his food. Pansy laughed," stripped? hmm "she said coolly and takeing a bite of a strawberry."Don't worry Daddy it won't happen again" she said playfully and Draco finally laughed his serious mode fadeing away." well I've got some buissness to take care of so see you in Charms? save me a seat" Pansy said standing up and looking down at Draco with playful eyes," and don't forget edge of the forbidden forest tonight" she said softly. Draco reached out and brushed his hand against her arm," its all I can think about see you in charms" he said and she walked towards her friends that were standing at the Doors watching Hermione granger with nothing but pure hate in there eyes. Draco turned back to his food and his friends," Crabbe Goyel I can't be in the library tonight so you two are going to have to be there by yourselfs and you better not mess it up or youll pay in a painful way we cant let potter beat us understand me?"Draco said and crabbe and goyel looked quiet fearful and nodded..On the oppisite side of the great hall Hermione became aware of Pansy and the rest of her slithering girls stareing and wispering," What do you want Parkinson you and the restof your dogs are making me ill" Granger spat out at her but pansy just made a sad face and moved to say," look girls its just so sad I mean she doesn't even know can you ever imagine being that pathetic?" she said smirking and they all laughed and walked away Pansy glanceing back at Granger. --- Sowhats gonna happen at the edge of the forest?What is Pansy talking about when she insults Hermione?whats going to happen next? stay tuned new chapter next week!Thanks to those who are reading and putting up with my poor spelling and grammer I need to get English spell check! I think oh well I try! love you all oh if you email me I will keep you upto date with the story when new chapters added!---- 


	3. update

Hey everyone good news I got signed!!!!!!yay so I'm in the process of moving to new york so I can get work with Ford Models . im so happy ive never been to the States! But a new chapter will be up soon ive been having trouble with my computer . it seems to not type when I type and it takes sevrel min for it to show up on the screen so be patient its coming don't worry!!!


	4. 3

"Pansy" Draco called out as he walked in the dark twords the edge of the forbbidan forest.Draco looked around him but there was no sighn of her."lumos"a soft voice said a few feet ahead of him and sure enough there was Pansy sitting on a rock with her wand iluminateing her face.Draco smirked as he walked twords her."thanks for coming Draco"pansy said as she made room for Draco to sit next to her. "Thank you for inviteing me , now will you mind telling me what were doing here"Draco said as he sat down. "no particular reason, just felt like being alone with you out here"she said and smirked befor raising a bottel to her lips. Draco laughed a littel but then caught sight of the label on the bottel that was touching her lips,"Pansy what the hell are you doing with firewisky?"draco said snatching the bottel away from her so fast some spilled ." Draco , give it back it's mine if you want some you can have some but dont go around snatching things out of pepoles hands"she said as she reached for the bottel but draco leaned back so the bottel was out of her reach and looked into her eyes,"i'l snatch whatever i want , this isnt like you you never drink atleast you didnt "he said takeing a sip," you shouldnt drink pansy it's not good for you"Draco said befor takeing another swig of the drink pansy stood up and looked back at him with her hands on her hips,"thanks Daddy , and look at you so you can drink but i can't"she said pointing to him . He had now finished the entire bottel .Draco looked at her expression and her body and burst into a fit of laughter ,"you look hilarious"he said af trying to catch his breath. His laughter was quickly silenced by Pansys lips upon his and coaxing them into a deeper kiss. when pansy pulled away his eyes were still wide with suprize."thats not so hilarious now is it "she said standing back up and takeing a few steps away from him only causeing Draco to stand and follow. Draco walked up to her and incerceled her waist,his face was a mere inch away."no it wasn't at all,infact saidi think it should happen again"he said fineally pressing his soft lips against hers . They stood there for serel minuetes compleatly unaware of the time or anything else that might hae been going on. The fineally broke apart and Draco conjoured a blanket for them to sit down."Dont tell me not to drink"pansy said as she reached behind him and pulled out another bottel. Draco frowned but was in no mood to argue and find himself alone . After an hour Pansy was clearly intoxicated and she fell backwords and didnt bother to sit up,"do you ever wish you wern't you "she asked suddenly but the alcohol had over taken Dracos body so it took him a while to respond." No why? I mean sure there are things i dont like about myself but i deal with them and hide my weaknesses,not that i have any right?"he said and layed down next to her. Pansy turned her head ,her pale blonde hair looked llike wight gold in the moonlight and her blue eyes seemed to have a errie glow about them that was somewhat comforting to Draco."sometimes i wish i wasn't me , wasnt a Parkinson, wasnt a girl , wasnt a slytherin "she said softly takeing another swig of the liqour. Draco sat up and stroked her hair and she looked into his eyes,"Pansy your perfect as you are , ytou were born to be that person to be a Parkinson , Slytherin , and a Beautiful Woman."he said feeling quite sober as he said the words. Pansy smiled and closed the gap between them as she pressed her lips to his cheek and rested her head on his chest.

Draco later caried pansy back to dorms and placed her on her bed and kissed her goodnight and then went to his bedroom. He couldnt belive pansy drank and not only drank could drink enough to rivel him. "There somthing not right"he said tohimself as he fell on his bed and let the warm sleep over come him. The next day the two barely made it throught there classes , they relied on themselves for support and winced everytime they heard the huffelpuff girls talk, they all seemed to be extreamlly high pitched when one was suffering from a hangover. After classes though Draco found Pansy almost in tears in the corner of the Slytherin Commen room,"Pansy you ok?"draco said sitting next to her and wrappin a arm around her shoulders. Pansy shook her head and handed him a letter. Draco took the letter from her hands and begain to read it silently.

Dearist Daughter,

I suppose you know why it is I am writeing you. Prof. Snape has informed us that you have been skippin classes ,not showing up to meals, and when he does see you that youj look positivly sick. Your Mother and I have told you time after time you unlike you unlike your Brother , do not have the luxuary of loungeing about while you are at school. You know the rules . Your a Parkinson and we will not have you dishonouring our family again by failing your classes . Once you are out of School and taken care of then you can lounge about but not till then so I advise you to get your mind set on passing your clases and make sure you look presentebal at all times heven knows what you look like with out your Mother to do it for you . Don't forget what happened last time . See you at Christmas.

Your Father,

Phillip P. Parkinson

Draco turned red , how dare her own Father talk to her that way . "Pansy what does he mean ,"remember what happend last time". He doesnt hurt you does he?" draco said turning Pansy to him. "No Draco no he doesnt ,it's my fault i really should be studying and going to classes and i havent been eating . he's right its ok "pansy said but she didnt look up at him. draco sat back not beliveing a word she said but he knew he couldnt do anything unless she wanted him to atleast at this point. "I'm going to lay down for a wile , i'll see you at dinner ok" pansy said and kissed his cheek and walked twords the girls dorms. Draco just looked after her as she made herway down the hall that lead to the girls dorms.

Authors note : There you have it the next chapter! so what you think?I'd love to hear your predictions for like what pansy's Father means ? so whats Dracos next move and whats Pansy's and next chapter we get to meet The Parkinsons, Loving Parents? or Crual monsters lol anywaysthank you to all who have read this and reviewed it really makes me smile when i see reviews! so anyways I'm in new york now and Isigned my contract with Ford Models yesterday and im all excited its so great here but a bit loud!! anyways i'll write another chaap. soon


	5. 4

Authors Note: Hi again did i not promise i whould update soon!!! lol ok well heres the next chapter no i'm just writeing and thingking as i go so bare with me , also i was thinking of writeing a story about Blasie Zambini(as a boy) so do you think i should of course after i finish this one i cant write two at the same time but it whould be kind of a side story oh yea the rateing is going up for the following:language ,sexual material(later chap), giuse of alcohol , and a drunken girl girl kiss( no there not lesbians there just really drunk and like the attention you'll see) ok so anyways i have my first modeling job in new york right after the new year so im so excited!! ok thanks for reviewing tell your friends!

The last two weks leading up to the winter holidays were a wirlwind of emotions for Draco. Since reciveing the letter from her father pansy had shyed away from him almost fearful to get to close, but that was only sometimes and mostly in the day but once the sun set a new Pansy came out and not a better one either. The evening pansy was wild loud ,the life of the party, and drunk most of the time.It had been a normal day for Pansy and Draco, they walked to class together, him trying to gain a smile out of her but he was not succsessful, then lunch came and she whouldnt eat much, and the rest of classes where pansy payed attention and almost seemed to doubt draco's feelings. That night however Draco walked in to the commen room to find the slytherin boys gathered around someone and were hooting and hollering,"look at that shes really makeing out with her"blasie Zambini said pointing to Tatiania , the swedish exchange student who whould do whatever it took to gain attention. Draco smirked,"i've got to see this" he said and walked over to the boys with more firewisky,"let me through boys,this is somthing i've got to ...Pansy?"Draco said almost dropping one of the bottels as he watched the two blondes swaping saliva in a drunken kiss."Draco"pansy said pulling away from Tatiania. Draco just looked at her and stormed off to the otherside and was quickly followed by Pansy,"Draco wait whats wrong, come on you honestly didnt think there was anything going on back there it was just a play for attention a drunken kiss "she said touching his cheek but draco turned his head ,"you dont need to peform so littel act to get anyones attention and besides you have mine by just being here isnt that enough?"draco said looking at herPansy smiled for the first time in days ,"your right i have you and thats all i need right? i'm sorry is there anything i can do to make it up to you?"she asked stepping even closer to him Draco smirked and pulled her around the corner and they didnt leave that spot for hours.

Draco had threatend to castrate all of the guys if they let the kiss between tatiania and pansy out so naturally Dracos word and glares kept the secret loked away. The next two days were better but the day befor end of term Pansy sunk into depression again ."whats wrong?"draco kept asking and she whould always reply,"nothing don't mind me" and walk off. That night pansy locked herself in her room and had repotedly stolen Zambinis firewhisky."sorry malfoy she wont come out and we cant get in , no one knows why but she has always gotten in these moods befor leaving but its been really bad this year "Milicent said to draco befor running off to join Crabbe in a slice of cauldron cake."she always gets like this" those words echoed through his head. how could he have abandoned his childhood friend ,housemate,fellow prefect, and love intrest, so much that he couldnt see a pattern , didnt relise that she was hurting."Pansy open up its me Draco"he said knocking on the door but the door handel didnt move."Draco i'd rather be alone right now "a drunken voice said from within the chamber . Somehow even under the influence of alchohl Pansys voice remaind that twinkeling of bells that he loved so much."If you dont open it then i'll sit right here till you do"he said finding it best not to test the door for fear of pansys curses.

"Draco wake up we will be late" a soft voice said and draco looked up to find pansy towering over him," told you i whouldnt move"he said as she helped him stand."sorry about that but sometimes a girls got to be alone"she said and headed twords the commenroom entrence,"I'll meet you at the train i have to get my stuff"he said rubbing his stiff neck. She nodded and left just as he headed twords his dorm."crabbe,Goyel, get up "Draco said grabbing his trunk. The two sleeping boys sat up and rubbed there eyes,"where were you last night?"Crabbe said as he slid out of bed and bumped into Goyel who turned right around and bumped into his bed."None of your buissness just hurry i need you to take my trunk with yours ,i'll save our seats"Draco said and walked out of the room and out twords the train.

"Please move Granger ,i'm trying to reach a compartment"pansy parkinson said as she stood infront of Hermione Granger,"Theres only one left thats compleatly empty and your not haveing it"granger said placeing her hands across her chest. Pansy glared,"no correction your not haveing it mudblood"she spat out and moved to squeeze around her ."oh yes i can see you do have class now dont you Pansy Parkinson, why are you even going home i cant imagine your parents whould even want you"hermonie yelled at her befor entering the compartment with Harry and Ron. "Pansy you ok?"draco said who had caught the tale end of the argument, Pansy turned around and made a half smirk,"yes i'll be fine come lets go kick tatiania and blasie out of there compartment"she said picking up her train case ."one moment"draco said and walked to the compartment were the trio was in in he returned shortly and slammed the door close just barely escapeing there curses."What did you do"she asked linking her arm with his."notheing you need to worry your pretty littel head about"he said as the entered and kicked fellow slytherins out of the compartment.

Ok theres the chapter!so you like it? hows the plot know of somthing it might need ?I know i said i was going to introduce pansys parents in this one but i came up with other ideas they will be in the next!! ok so thansk again to all who read this and review i love you guys!!


	6. 5

Draco and pansy sat in the compartment in silence for what seemed like a life time.Draco looking around and pansy gazed out the window as the train begain to move out of the station."so i have to do some christmas shopping ,i was thinking i mean if you want wich its totally cool if you dont "he said nervously. Pansy fineally looked at him and laughed,"sure draco i'd love to go with you"she said finishing his question with an awnswer to save him from humilateing himself even more."Good"he said and turned awa to wipe the small sweat beads that formed,"why is she doing this to me?shes just pansy .justthe most amazeing woman in the world. damn it i'm screwed"Draco thought to himself. "you ok?"pansy said moveing to sit beside him. He quickly turned to her and smirked ,"ofcourse i'm ok why whouldn't I be?"he asked . The rest of the train ride went much more smoothly as the two became comterbel again and talked about there parents , and the holdiays , and ofcourse the stupid things the Gryffindores had done. When the train had arrived in the station and the two had exited it and picked up there trunks. "so I'll owl you, and arrange plans for us to go shopping and ofcourse i'll see you at your Parents Christmas party"draco said standing infront of her . "sounds wonderful"she said and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. They said good bye and left with there parents."a kiss on the cheek am i stupid thats so simpel its not like i havent made out with him,course i was drunk both times"Pansy thought to herself as she left with her Parents.

"Father,you asked to speak to me"pansy said standing in the door way of her fathers study. The man looked up from the documents he had been reading and looked over at his daughter, he bekoned for her to enter and sit. Pansy walked quickly but with grace and sat down makeing sure she had perfect posture, even if it did cause her back to hurt worse. "what was.."pansy begain to say but her father held up a finger to silence her and returned to his documents. Pansy sat in silence for two hours while her father reviewd diffrent files and chatted with buissness clients of his firm. Phillip Parkinson was many things, The Wizarding Worlds leading man in publishing, a dedicated and strong Death Eater, A wealthy benefactor, and a Powerful man , but least of all a Father . Phillip cared about numbers,quotes, and deals, he wasnt good at the parenting thing he felt that if he could buy anything his daughter wanted he was a good father. So fineally her father spoke to her,"do you know what is in this file Pansy?"her father said flashing the file folder infront of her. Pansy shook her head,her father had many files and books with records but she didnt know a thing about it all."This holds every report from Prof.Snape about your grades, and behavior"he said opening the file and pulling out a crisp peice of paper with emrald green ink that shone in the firelight." Sept.1st first Semester 7th Year, Miss. Parkinson arrives late to Potions and Transgiuration and appears to be under the influence of somthing., Sept.20 th Pansy has skipped 12 classes and has begain skipping meals. October Halloween Feast, Pansy appears to be drunk and was found smuggeling in Firewisky"her father said in a calm even tone. Pansy looked down at the floor,"i'm sorry i know it"she said but was cut off."YOur Sorry?well thats good to hear Your mother and I was sure it was just to get back at us . Your a Disgrace what have we done to you except give you all you have ever wanted ,expensive robes,the best supplies,a roof over your head,extravegent vacations, and a good family name. You better change your ways Pansy,I will not have my daughter disgrace our family by failing School becoming a drunk and failing to make a good match. What pure blood man whould want you for a wife?now get out of here befor my wand slips and i'll regret somthing"Her father said standing up and walking to the window. Pansy quickly exitied the office and as soon as she was safely in her room with the door locked she broke down ,tears stained her cheeks red and her eyes glowed with irritation from the wetness.She fineally had the strength to make it to her bed and collapsed crying herself to sleep.

"I sent her an Owl but it seems our Owl became ill on the way so i thought i might just stop by "A familar voice sounded from the first floor sitting room. It had been three days since arriving home three days since seeing Draco and three days since her meeting with her father inwich she had locked herself in her room ,but now Pansy emerged and practicly flew down the stairs at the sound of Dracos smooth voice. She quickly made sure she was presentibel and calmly walked into the sitting room,"draco How nice to see you"pansy said crossing over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek."Draco has come to take you shopping Pansy so why dont you fetch your robes "Mr.Parkinson said and pansy left the room and quickly returned. The two left soon after arriving at Digone Ally."where to first?"Draco asked looking around and then back to Pansy ."my God shes beautiful"draco thought as he gazed at the woman next to him. The wind blew causeing her long blonde hair to blow away from her face as the chilly weather kissed her cheeks makeing them flush."wherever you need to go is fine."she said and blushed even more when she noticed him looking at her. So the two went to sevrel shops where niether bought anything but admired the objects and draco commented on how he knew his father had bought him this and that and that his uncel had offerd to buy him this and that."This is beautiful"pansy said picking up a scarf that looked as if it was spun of snow."it is but ofcourse i've seen somthing far more beautiful"he said standing behind her and kissing her neck. Pansy squrimed,"that tickels"she said turning around.The both laughed and moved to exit the store when someone put a hand on pansys shoulder,"Excuse me miss i need to check your bag"The man said Draco stepped forward," I dont think thats necissary and remove your hand from the lady "he said sternly his hand reaching in for his wand.."miss if you just let us see your purse we will clear this up now please step over here."The man said and draco moved twords the man,"no Draco it's ok"pansy said pulling him back and looking ashamed.

Authors Note:alrighty then well Merry christmas Happy Hanakkuha and Winter Solctiac and mery Kwansa and everyother Winter holiday ! ok wow i loved this chapter personally i love pansys father i didnt think he whould come out so good! so hmm whats going on with pansy ?whats gonna happen next? I know and you'll know soon because the next chapter is like 5 sentences away from being done!! so im gonna update twice today ok well thanks again to all who are reading and reviewing!


	7. 6

"No don't say a word to me " Pricilla Parkinson said as she walked back and forth in the Parkinsons Mansion."ofcourse you whould pull a stunt like this the night of my party, how am i going to explain to all the clients and friends that my daughter decided to steal a scarf and for what reason?oh no reason at all!"she said .Pansy just sat there silently curseing her mother,unlike most mothers pansys Mother cared only about herself and anything Pansy did wrong she whould turn around and go into a drmatic fit how Pansy had done this just to get back at her ,just to ruin her life. Not once did her mother think that maybe she was doing somthing wrong herself in raising her child.Pricilla was beautiful but didnt grow into her beauty till after she had left Hogwarts, somthing Pansy had inherited but thankfully had grown into her looks this year. Following Pricilla Parkinson tradition, she had come to the conclusion that Pansy's incedent that day was just to embarasse her infront of her husbands clients and family friends."And the Malfoys son was with you he's most likely told his parents what happend and there going to think that our family is nothing but ugh i cant even think ! Well you'll be happy to hear that I wont be telling your father"her mother said. and pansy looked up ,maybe there was some hope. "The police did that"Pricilla said. Pansy slumped back in the chair awaiting for that pop that whould announce her Fathers return."so does this mean i cant go to the party?"Pansy asked as she looked out the window. Her mother turned to her and sarcasticly smiled,"you whould like that whouldnt you ,no your going to the party the Mogivitz are coming and so is your Grandfather , God knows what he will do when he hears of this and you better hope the Mogivitz are still interested in you after this ."her mother said and threw up her arms as she screamed and walked around. Pansy rolled her eyes. She sat there awaiting her fate ,she knew what it was and had refused anything to drink or eat it only made it worse. "shes in there Phillip" she heard her mother say and pansy stood ready for her Father. "So this is how you repay me?for all I have done?bloody hell Pansy I thought you learned the last time you know i hate this so lets get it over with"he screamed and pansy straightened up as if it might help,"Crucio"Mr. Parkinson said as he pointed his wand at his own Daughter. Pansy fell to the floor screaming in pain that ratteled the house and everyone in the whole Manor could hear the crys of the girl being tortured. He fineally lifted the curse,"Don't make me do that again, no go upstairs clean your self up and get dressed for you mothers Party The Mogavitz or whatever there name is are coming and so are the Malfoys there maybe some hope for you"he said as he stalked off twords the master bedroom.

It took all of Pansys strenght to get up the 3 flights of stairs and to clean herself up."you deserved it you know" a voice inside Pansys head said as she put her jewlrey on. She stared blankly into the mirror her parents voices echoing in her head ,"another party i have to suffer through"she said aloud and opend up a drawer in her vanity with her wand and pulled out a small bottel,"ah hello you'll make it go alot smoother"she said and took her drink she had gottn befor and poured the alchohl into the glass and drank it all."I'll be back"she said as she set the glass bottel back down and left her room. Pansy fineally enterd the grand ball room , most of the guests had already arrived,includeing her grandparents. When ever the elder Parkinsons visted it was always a sure thing that some Drama whould go on. The Elder Parkinsons did not approve of Pricilla,ofcourse they loved her blood lines,but once Pricilla moved into the Parkinson Manor and took on the titel of Mrs.Parkinson she changed everything around includeing moving Phillips Parents to the Summer house,Parkinson Palace,. Pricilla saw that her daughter had arrived and quickly went over to her grabbing her arm and smieling at the guests,"well look who fineally decided to grace us with her pressence, your lucky no one knows about your littel adventure young lady now go say hello to tyour grand parents"She said pulling her in there direction. Pansy pulled her arm out of her mothers grasp,"i will when i feel like it now dont you have some sucking up to do"pansy said and took another sip of her drink. Mrs.Parkinson eyed her daughter,"you can throw your fits later now do as your told pepole are watching"she said through gritted teeth and smiled at the guests as the passed by."whatever"Pansy said as she went off in the other direction. "Pansy" someone called and she turned around to find herself face to face with Victor Mogivitz, The Son of one of her Fathers most treasured Clients from the Ukrain who also was seeking her hand in marriage."Victor how nice to see your here well you know hostess duties call"she said trying to get away but he placed an arm on her shoulder."ah but i do belive that is your mothers job, take a walk outside with me?"he said and steered her out onto the terrace."you look lovely tonight "he said motioning twords her dress and robes.Pansy was looking around but breifly smiled and looked at the boy infront of her, he was positivly the most unattractive ukrain hse had ever met and useally she like ukrain boys ."uhh thanks"she said and picked up a drink off of a waiters tray and downed it."thirsty are we?"Victor said moveing closer twords her.Pansy didnt say anything but grabbed another one and downed it while listening to Victor describe his dull life and past vacations ,"thats really great love to hear more about it later but you know i havent even said hello to my Grandfather "she said befor quickly slipping away . She grabbed another drink and was suprised that none of the waiters had lectured her about drinking like they had in the past. She fineally made her way out into the gardens,"alone at last"she said as she leaned against a tree."sorry to ruin you plans" Draco said stepping out from behind a bush.Pansy jumped and spilt her drink all over her,"ahh! Draco how did you find me"she said looking down at her dress.

"Thanks heres your robe iguess i should change now"Pansy said as she steped into her room and closed the door after draco had enterd."so this is your room, you know in all the years i've known you i've never been in your room befor"he said moving to a sitting area and seating himself. He smirked up at her."well now you have she said and walked behind a curtin,"no peeking"she said and quicklly changed.Pansy steped back out in a floor length navy blue satin gown with a matching robe , there was delicate white lace along the edges."finished"she said steping twords him."my God your beautiful"he said aloud as he took her in. Pansy blushed andlooked down letting the moonlight shine on to her golden updo. Draco walked twords her and she fineally looked up . In one quick movement befor Draco could even register what was going on pansy pressed her lips passionatly to his in a drunken manner. Draco kissed her back but pulled away as he tasted the alchol on her breath."whats wrong?"pansy said stareing in unbelif."your drunk Pansy, why do you do this ? everytime i think theres somthing between us lately somthing happens your drunk or starving for attention what else do you want ? don't you relise that there are pepole who care about you but you wont let them because your drunk all the time?I want you I care for you so much and i want to be with you but i cant not if your like this all the time"draco said placeing his hand on his head and running it through his hair. Pansy frowned,"you dont understand what i have to put up with its the only thing ive got right now thats there for me thats getting me through"pansy said walking over to her vanity and picking up the bottel."accio!bottel"draco said and grabbed the flying bottel."maybe your right ,maybe i dont understand but make me . bloody hell pansy you've got me let me help you get through it let me rescue you"he said moving to her window and opening it and throwing the bottel out. "noo!"pansy yelled and stumbeled over to the window to where draco was."what the fuck why did you do that?"pansy said punching him in the arm but it didnt do anything to him.Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the bed and held her there,"let go of me your scareing me Draco stop"she said trying to break his hold."well your scareing me Pansy I love you ok i cant stop thinking of you and its not the same way i used to i dream about you ,i cant wait till i see you, or hear you , i want to kiss you forever but i cant not if you wont let me help you"Draco said easing his grip . Pansy stoped moveing and stood up with him her hair now fallen from its elegant updo."oh Draco"she said as she burst into tears and clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her."it's going to be ok I promise"draco said strokeing her head . "wheres this bump from?"draco asked aas he felt one on her neck. pansy wiped her eyes in a childish manner,"thats from earlier it's no big deal"she said running her fingers over the spot where the cursehad hit her."Pansy that looks like the spot where a curse hit "he said full of concern." no i bumped my neck in the bathroom"sh said lieing to him,she knew if Draco found out about what her dad had done he whould go after her father .Draco dropped it.

Authors note:so what do you think of it?i liked how it came out now we got a real conflicct so whats gonna happen next? i'm not to sure so i will have another chapter up by monday ok keep those reviews comming and remember tell your fellow Draco/Pansy fans about it k? alright love you guys oh yeah how do you like pansys mom? i modeled her after someone i know im thinking of doing a ficc on pansys mom and the rest of the parkinsons.!ok anyways tell me what you want ok bye!


End file.
